


Stock Lines for a New Master

by brightephemera



Series: Ruth!verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vette gets handed over as property to an up-and-coming Sith. She's just trying to figure out where she stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stock Lines for a New Master

The little Twi’lek slave crossed her arms and looked at Ruth with enormous eyes. And continued her interrogation.

“You like being nice.”

“Yes.”

“You like the Empire.”

“Yes.”

“You like being nice.”

“Yes.”

“You like the Empire.”

“Is this going somewhere?” said Ruth.

“Do you not see the disconnect here?”

“There are many ways to live in the Empire. I just choose a less destructive one.”

“And these guys hate you for it. You know, where I’m from they have a whole club for Force users who aren’t total bastards. They call ‘em the Jedi.”

“Don’t push it,” Ruth snapped. “I’ve no interest in being a Jedi.”

“Ooo-kay. If being the speciallest kid at the party is that important to you…”

“I don’t have to be nice.” She waved the shock collar’s remote. Honestly, who did Vette think she was, anyway?

Vette looked at Ruth. She looked at the remote. She looked at Ruth. “Yooouu gonna press that button or something?”

“I’m getting there.” Never mind that actually shocking the poor girl was an incredibly distasteful prospect. “I’m still in the brandishing stage. I can make you eat your words any time I want.”

Vette looked unimpressed. “You are so weird.”


End file.
